


Promise

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cobb's POV, Injured!Eames, M/M, Most characters are only in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A series of loud bangs on the door shake Cobb from his sleep. He frowns and looks at the clock, swearing when he sees it’s just after four in the morning. Whoever is banging so loudly on his door is going to wake up the kids.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

A series of loud bangs on the door shake Cobb from his sleep. He frowns and looks at the clock, swearing when he sees it’s just after four in the morning. Whoever is banging so loudly on his door is going to wake up the kids.

He jumps out of bed, races down the stairs and pulls the door open, angry words on his lips and a frown on his face.

It falls away when his brain registers what he’s seeing.

Arthur is holding up a very bloody Eames and there is panic in his eyes, such pure, honest to God fear, that Cobb stands aside immediately and lets them though the door.

“What the fuck happened?”

Arthur doesn’t answer as he half carries a heavily limping Eames into the kitchen.

Cobb is about to follow them when he hears a door creak open above him. Phillipa appears at the top of the stairs, looking sleepily down at her father.

“Dad? What’s going on?”

“Nothing baby, go back to sleep.”

She turns and goes to her room. When the door shuts with a soft click, Cobb half runs to the kitchen.

Arthur has Eames seated in a chair at the kitchen table and the forger is resting his head on his arms, his breathing shallow.

“Should I phone an ambulance?”

“No,” Arthur answers.

He’s at the sink filling a large bowl with warm water, jacket discarded carelessly on the floor and shirt sleeves rolled up. Cobb grabs a clean cloth from the airing cupboard in the hall and hands it to his friend who smiles a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes in response.

“Eames. Eames, baby, look at me,” Arthur says, crouching in front of the injured man.

Eames sits back with a groan and Cobb swears.

His face is bloody and bruised, his shirt is torn and so covered in blood it’s impossible to say what colour it was originally and there is a tear in his trouser leg that reveals a deep gash in his leg. Whatever happened, it was bad.

Arthur starts with Eames face, gently cleaning the blood away, revealing cuts and bruises underneath. Eames winces with every stroke and dab of the cloth and Arthur mummers soothingly.

Arthur moves to Eames’ chest and cuts the ruined shirt away with Cobb’s scissors. There are two cuts on his chest and another, deeper one on his shoulder. Arthur wipes at them carefully, removing the older blood only for it to be replaced almost instantly.

“Do you have any alcohol?” Arthur asks quietly.

“I have some whisky. Is that ok?”

Arthur nods, his eyes never straying from Eames as he presses the cloth to the other man’s shoulder, making him hiss.

Cobb jogged to his study and grabbed the whiskey from the drawer. His mind tumbled with possible scenarios that could have caused Eames to become so badly injured.

He hurries back with the alcohol and passes it to Arthur who immediately pours a glass and hands it to Eames.

“Drink this,” he says.

Cobb says nothing and just watches as Eames gulps the alcohol clumsily. Arthur picks up the bottle and splashes some over the wound on his shoulder.

Eames screamed.

It made Cobb cringe and shut the door quickly but he knew the kids would have heard. He made his way up the stairs just as Phillipa and James made their way down. Scooping his children up into his arms, Cobb continued to the top of the stairs. He took them both into his room and plonked them down on the bed.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” Phillipa asks, hands on hips as she struggles to stand upright as James crawls towards their father and makes the mattress wobble. She looks so much like her mother in that instant and Cobb wonders when she grew up so fast.

“Uncle Arthur and Uncle Eames are downstairs.”

The children squealed and tried to jump from the bed, intent on seeing their uncles. Cobb stopped them with a hand on each of their arms pulling them back onto the bed.

“No, no, it’s time for bed,” he said pulling back the covers.

“But we want to see Uncle Arthur and Uncle Eames!” Phillipa exclaimed.

“Yeah!” James agreed.

Cobb sighed.

“Well, you can’t. It’s time for sleep. You can see them tomorrow.”

Phillipa pouted.

“They won’t be here when we wake up.”

“Phillipa, please, just do as daddy says. I need to go downstairs and help Uncle Arthur with something.”

Phillipa huffed but climbed under the covers and James immediately copied her.

“I’ll be up soon,” Cobb lied, before switching off the light and closing the door.

When he got back to the kitchen, he paused in the door way.

Arthur was sewing Eames’ wound as gently as he could, whilst Eames gritted his teeth and occasionally took a swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand.

For a moment, Cobb didn’t want to disturb. There was a tenderness in Arthur’s touch that Cobb had rarely seen and as Cobb watched, he reached out and gently squeezed Eames’ hand. Their eyes met and beneath the pain, Cobb could see pure, unmasked love.

Arthur and Eames had a love that Cobb envied. It was how things had been with Mal before everything that happened, when she used to laugh and kiss him without confusion or fear marring the love in her beautiful eyes.

He shook himself and walked through the door.

“I’m guessing the job didn’t quite go as planned?”

Eames let out a rueful laugh and then winced.

“Ribs?” Cobb asked.

Eames nodded and took another swig from the bottle.

“Eames thought he’d play the hero and protect me. Like I’m some damsel in distress,” Arthur said, finishing stitching Eames’ arm and rooting in Cobb’s first aid kit for a bandage.

“Kept you safe, didn’t it?” Eames retorted.

“It’s a pity the same can’t be said for you,” Arthur snapped, snapping the first aid kit shut with more force than was necessary. “Why do you always have to play the hero? You’re such an idiot.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, Arthur.”

“Oh, whereas I love to see you get beaten to shit,” Arthur replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I do it because I love you, darling,” Eames said quietly.

Arthur sighed and rested his head lightly on Eames’ uninjured shoulder, face turned towards the other man’s throat.

“I love you too. That’s why you have to stop doing idiotic things that put you in hospital. I can’t keep watching you do this.”

Eames closed his eyes and dropped a kiss on Arthur’s hair.

“Ok. I promise not to put myself in unnecessary danger, if you promise the same thing.”

“I promise,” Arthur said before pressing a kiss to Eames’ throat.

Cobb shook his head and, feeling like he was intruding, he went off to make up the spare room. They could use it if they needed it.

Arthur walked in as Cobb was just finishing making the bed.

“Thanks for all this, Cobb,” he said wearily.

“No problem. What are friends for?”

Arthur smiled.

“I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”

Cobb stopped at that statement and looked over at Arthur. There was apprehension in his friends eyes.

“After tonight, I dunno, I just want to make it official. Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Cobb thought about the love he’d seen in Eames’ eyes, the tenderness he’d seen between the pair and smiled.

“Yeah, I think he will.”


	2. A Promise in the Form of a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re asking him to marry you. He’s not going to care how you do it.”

Arthur watched Eames sleep for the next few nights, watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and the changing colour of the bruises that marred his face.

Phillipa’s birthday was coming up in two weeks and Cobb managed to convince them to stay until after her party. It would give Eames time to get back on his feet and Ariadne was coming down so it was an excuse to get the four of them together again.

It was nice for them to have some actual time to rest.

Right now, Eames was in the living room, stretched out carefully on the sofa with Phillipa and James colouring on the floor beside him, showing him that they could stay in the lines. Cobb had warned them both not to jump on Eames as they usually did and he was thankful that his kids listened to him.

“So, have you decided when you’re going to ask him?” Cobb asked.

Arthur looked up and then reached over to close the kitchen door quietly.

“I thought maybe after Phillipa’s birthday. I just don’t know how to do it. I mean, do I get down on one knee and present him with a ring?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I dunno. It’s just; I think he kind of see’s himself as the alpha male in our relationship. I mean, sure, I let him think that.” Cobb laughed. “But, what if me getting down on one knee and treating him like a girl puts his back up?”

Cobb sat opposite him at the table.

“Arthur, you’re over analysing this. You’re asking him to marry you. He’s not going to care how you do it.”

“So you think I should buy him a ring?”

“Well, not an engagement ring, that he probably wouldn’t like. Maybe buy an eternity ring and get one for yourself. You can wear them until the wedding and then wear them on the other hand or something.”

Arthur put his head in his hands.

“That’s just it. What if he says no, Cobb? What am I supposed to do then? Maybe this is a bad idea. We should just forget the whole thing.”

Arthur made to leave but Cobb stopped him with a hand on his friends arm.

“Arthur, I’ve known you both for a long time and I have never seen either of you half as happy as you have been since you got together. You’re made for each other. He’s not going to say no. Believe me.”

Arthur smiled.

“Oh Cobb, when did you get to be such a romantic?”

“Shut up.”  
~I~

Cobb dragged Arthur into town under the pretence of helping him get stuff for Phillipa’s party, leaving Eames to look after the kids and reminding his children in the strictest voice not to jump on Uncle Eames! There had only been a few slip ups when James had forgotten he couldn’t play wrestling or Phillipa was over enthusiastic about wanting a cuddle. They had both nodded solemnly and then run of loudly into the yard.

The real reason Arthur was being dragged into town was for the rings. Cobb had picked out broachers and looked up websites and the two of them had been covertly studying the different designs.

Arthur smiled a lot and Cobb knew at least a small part of that smile was because of him. He was starting to feel like his old self again, the idea of two of his closest friends finally getting hitched was bringing him out of the weird bubble he’s been in since Mal’s death, where only he and his children mattered.

He was home now and life was moving on and looking up. For all of them.

Once in town choosing the ring took...some time. The whole point of the broachers and the websites was so that Arthur would have a clear idea and they could get it down quickly.

But Arthur was a very particular person and he knew what he wanted. That one had too many diamonds on, that one was the wrong colour, that one was to intricate and girly...they just weren’t right.

Finally, after three hours, Arthur found what he was looking for.

The ring was white gold, the band was mainly matt with polished edges and there was one diagonal line of four diamonds set in it. He brought two of them and made sure the box they put them in was just right.

In the car, Arthur was quiet, but when Cobb looked over he saw the smile on Arthur’s lips.

~I~

Ariadne arrived two days before Phillipa’s birthday and was pounced on at once. She was armed with an armful of presents and even a few for James so he wouldn’t feel left out. They were all placed in the dining room with the other presents so Phillipa couldn’t open them.

Once she extracted herself from the kids, Ariadne marched over to Eames and tilted his head up so she could inspect his bruises. She didn’t say anything just pressed a light kiss to his cheek and pulled him into a gentle hug.

Her own way of reassuring herself that he was alive as well as her way of telling him to be more careful.

That night they all sat around the table and enjoyed a roast dinner that Eames shocked them all with.

“I’ll have you know, I’m a very good cook,” he protested.

“Yeah, unless he gets distracted and then it’s more he’s very good at putting out flames.”

“Once! Once, I set the dinner on fire and you’re never going to let me forget it, are you?”

“No way,” Arthur laughed. “I can’t get the image of you running around the kitchen in you underpants with a bucket of water in hand, out of my head!”

“A bucket of water? How big was this fire?” Cobb asked.

“More importantly,” Ariadne cut in, turning to Eames. “Why were you only in your underpants?”

“Please, guys! My kids are right there!” Cobb exclaimed.

They laughed and ignored Phillipa’s questioning looks.

The food was good and the company was better. Cobb put the kids to bed and then they all settled down to watch a film. Cobb looked over to where Eames was stretched across both Arthur and the sofa. Eames was watching the film intently, but Arthur was watching Eames.

And as Cobb looked, he saw the exact moment that every doubt Arthur may have had about the proposal leave Arthur’s mind for good.

~I~

The party filled the house with hordes of screaming children. Cobb was keeping a close eye on them all, leaving Eames to show off his cooking skills by tending to the barbeque.

“Daddy?”

Cobb looked down and found James staring up at him.

“What’s up, James?”

“Uncle Arthur’s acting weird.”

Cobb scanned the garden but he couldn’t see Arthur anywhere. Eames was stood by the barbeque talking as animatedly as he could with his busted ribs, deep in conversation with Miles. Ariadne was running around with the girls playing tag.

But Arthur wasn’t about.

“How is he acting weird?”

“He’s talking to himself and walking around in a circle in the kitchen. He keeps asking the kitchen to marry him.”

Cobb quickly knelt down in front of his son and cast a look Eames’ way. The forger was focussed entirely on Miles.

“I need you to be a big boy for me, can you do that?”

James nodded his head.

“You mustn’t repeat that to anyone because you’ll ruin a very big surprise. Can you promise me that?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. Now go and play.” Cobb tousled his son’s hair and watched as he ran off to join the game.

Confident Ariadne had everything under control; Cobb made his way into the house and headed for the kitchen.

Where Arthur was freaking out.

“Hey, you ok?”

“No. I mean, I’m not having seconds thoughts or anything, I just don’t know how to ask him and what if he says no?”

“He’s not going to say no.”

“I know.”

“Then why are we even having this conversation?”

“Because!” Arthur exclaimed, frustrated. “I’m asking the man I love to marry me and that’s kind of a big deal.”

“I know,” Cobb placated. “But I promise you, Eames would never turn you down. He loves you.”

Arthur sank into a chair.

“I don’t doubt that he loves me, it’s just that I feel physically sick about it, you know? Is this how you felt when you proposed to Mal?”

Cobb nodded.

“In fact I was worse. You see with Mal, there was a very real possibility she would turn me down. You don’t have that to worry about. Now, would you get your ass outside and enjoy the party before Eames starts wondering where you are?”

Cobb watched Arthur run a hand through his hair and get to his feet. When he was almost at the door, Arthur stopped and turned back to Cobb.

“You were good enough for Mal, Cobb. I’ve never seen two people who were so perfect for each other.”

Then he was gone and Cobb took a deep breath. He sat at the table for a just a moment, thinking back to Mal and the love he still had for her. He contemplated Arthur’s words and laughed softly.

He thought the exact same about Arthur and Eames.

~I~

The kids had been picked up one by one by their respective parents and Phillipa and James were happily playing with the new toys in the lounge.

The adults were all crammed into the kitchen, attempting to wash up and get things cleaned away. Laughter filled the room as Eames clapped his bubble coated hands in front of Arthur’s face, spraying him with suds.

“You bastard!” Arthur exclaimed, grabbing a handful of bubbles and slapping them into Eames’ face. Arthur went for a second attack, but Eames caught his wrists and, still laughing, pulled him into a kiss.

As they pulled away, Eames winced, a hand coming up to press gently against his ribs.

“You should go sit down, Eames. We’re almost done here,” Cobb said.

Eames left to go sit with Phillipa and James, whilst the others finished the little cleaning there was left to do.

An excited squeal coming from Phillipa drew them to the living room door. The little girl was squealing in delight as Eames put the finishing touches on the doll house he had just put together for her. She rushed over and then, remembering his injuries, stopped and carefully hugged him.

Cobb smiled and looked over at Arthur, who only had eyes for Eames. Suddenly, Arthur pushed away from the door jamb and walked over to Eames.

Eames looked up and then Arthur was down on one knee, ring in hand. Eames’ eyes went wide and Ariadne let out an excited yell.

“What are you doing?” Eames asked.

“Shut up. Ok, so I’ve been doing some thinking,” Arthur said, his eyes locked firmly with Eames’. “The thing is Eames; there is no one else in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You’re an idiot.” Arthur smiled at the bark of laughter that came from Eames. “But that just adds to your charm. After...everything that happened, I don’t want to take the risk of something happening and you never knowing exactly how much I love you. I love you so much, Eames. I want to be married to you; I want us to belong to each other and for everyone to know that.”

Arthur opened the box, revealing the two identical eternity rings and pulling out the larger off the two.

“Eames, will you marry me?”

There was a beat of silence and then Eames smiled.

“Oh darling, of course."

Arthur slipped the ring onto Eames’ finger and the two men kissed, lost in each other, while the small crowd around them cheered.


End file.
